


Slow and Saccharine

by CrowsandCooks



Series: Fluffy Stuff [1]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pure and simple, Vaas is like a goddamn cat, let me just put that out from now, physical affection, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsandCooks/pseuds/CrowsandCooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has moments where he <strong> just</strong> has to be an emo little shit and Vaas, bless his heart, deals with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> So quick run through, in this fic, Jason jumped off the boat , Vaas is still alive. They're both fucking even ( sibling for sibling) and despite the fact Jason just wants to be left the fuck alone, Vaas has wormed himself into Jason's heart. 
> 
> So these two are in love and any one that has an issue with that is set on fire.

 

 

 

“Oi!” Vaas clamped the man’s shoulder, “Calm down, hermano” he grinned,the man nodded. Vaas frowned, he didn’t remember cutting out the man’s tongue. Maybe he did? He got some new men recently and most of these fucks all looked the fucking same to him. He’ll give them some more time, if not, he could always scar up their faces to differentiate them. For some of these shits, it would be an improvement. “Where’s Snow?” The man pointed at the wooden house, from where he stood, Vaas could see the black handle of the knife stuck in the door. He sighed and let the man go.

 

He adored Snow, he did. The gringo was good with a gun and even better with a blade, he rubbed his chest, but goddamn could the fucker have his mood swings. He jumped up the steps of the house and stood before the door, the bolt action knife’s handle greeting him. Vaas grinned and yanked it out; he pushed the door open and entered the dark silence.

 

The bed was in the corner of the room, and on it, sat Jason in all his mopey glory. He was leaning against the wall, his knees up to his chest and his forehead on his knees. Vaas slammed the door, Jason didn’t react which was pretty fucking rude as far as Vaas was concerned. Hello! The least he could do was look in the other’s general direction.

 

He walked over and flopped on the bed. The mattress was comfortable, kind of hard but not soft. Vaas hated that marshmallow shit. Jason remained motionless and Vaas sighed again.

 

This bullshit.

 

As he grumbled under his breath, Vaas straightened Jason’s legs in front of him. Putting them, one on top of the other, then dropping his head on Jason’s lap. He might as well be comfortable, fucker owed him that at least. They stayed like that for a while. Vaas doesn’t know how long. But he woke up to the sun still shining through the skylight and the feeling of knuckles underneath his chin. He stretched and yawned, adjusting himself,

  

“Feeling better, you pussy?”he asked. Jason smirked at him,

 

“Coming from the needy shit in my lap?” he replied, his voice husky and that shouldn’t make warmth pool to his stomach. It should not. But it does and Vaas grinned. Jason leaned closer and Vaas arched up to meet him. A tongue swiped against his lips, teasing and irritating.

 

Vaas shifted and sat up more, his chest against Jason as he pulled him closer. He rested his head against his neck, lips against the skin. Teeth bit into flesh earning a yelp much to the other’s delight. Jason pinched his side, “Fucking cannibal, that hurts”

 

Vaas snorted, liar. He licked the bite and looked at Jason. “I fucking love you, you know that right?” he muttered, eyes watching the flushness flood Jason’s cheeks.

 

“I know,” Jason replied, “I love you too”

 

“Good” Vaas smirked. They meet each other, lips against lips, slow and soft. They never kiss how they fuck, it always strike Vaas as strange. They fuck hard and raw, leaving scars on each other, bite marks and hickeys for all to see. But when they kissed, it was loving and fucking saccharine like some sappy romance shit.

 

And Vaas fucking loved it.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I just wanted to write a fic of them kissing.  
> Edited: There now be a [ sequel ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4012525)


End file.
